1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera capable of displaying and/or recording a movie image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many of digital cameras have a so-called electronic finder in order to display a shot image as a movie image in a display device such as a liquid crystal monitor. Such a digital camera having the electronic finder does not have any optical finder in many cases. Some of the digital cameras are capable of not only shooting a still image but also recording the movie image.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 59-201029, a digital single lens reflect camera is disclosed in which a quick return mirror (a movable mirror) is retreated from a photographing optical path, and a focal plane shutter is maintained at an open state to shoot the movie image.
In this single lens reflect camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 59-201029, during the shooting of the movie image, the movable mirror is retreated from the photographing optical path. On the other hand, in through the lens (TTL) phase difference auto focus (AF) for general use in the conventional single lens reflect camera, a luminous flux via the movable mirror is used in distance measurement. Therefore, the single lens reflect camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 59-201029 has a disadvantage that the camera cannot perform the distance measurement by the TTL phase difference AF. However, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-6208, this disadvantage can be solved, when the movable mirror is constituted of a half mirror and a subject luminous flux transmitted through a photographing optical system is guided to both of an image pickup device and a phase difference AF sensor.